deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lanky Kong VS Jar Jar Binks
Description Donkey Kong VS Star Wars! Can Lanky's funny face prove too much for Jar Jar, or is Jar-Jar the better of the two? Interlude Wiz- The Donkey Kong and Star Wars universes are filled with lovable, brave characters. Boomstick- But these two are utter failures. Lanky Kong, The DK Crew's orangutan, Wiz- And Jar Jar Binks, The abomination of the prequels. I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and "skills" to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Lanky Kong Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZrBjgbL660&nohtml5=False Wiz- The DK Crew has many bases covered. DK is an all around fighter, not counting smarts. Tiny has an extremely high speed. Diddy has a long range and can fly. Chunky is the strongest of the bunch, Boomstick- And Lanky has... um... being funny? Wiz- Lanky Kong is the only orangutan, well, on the Kong's side, anyway. He has ultra-stretchy arms that allow him to use slapping attacks and reach faraway objects. Boomstick-''' '''While it doesn't help him much, he can inflate himself like a balloon. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U9kAxfykh6Q&nohtml5=False Wiz- However, Lanky's character specific abilities give him a boost. With his orangustand, he can climb what should be physically impossible, and he also as a gun that shoots grapes. He also carries around orange grenades. His face is also malleable, allowing him to tank strong hits. Boomstick-''' '''Finally, we have his weaknesses. For one, 'ol LK over here is physically weaker than the other Kongs, and he is the stupidest member of the DK Crew. However, Lanky shouldn't be underestimated. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ljKYHR4DuUM Jar-Jar (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OefTRnhH1V0) Wiz- In the Star Wars universe, there are many lovable characters, like Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader- Boomstick- And then we have Jar Jar Binks. He is a Gungan, but not a very smart one. Wiz- Jar Jar has a blaster that allows him to shoot things, an EXTREMELY high amount of luck, and an electric spear. He also has super human strength, as he once destroyed a robot with a single punch. His hand should have been damaged, so he might have high durability as well. Boomstick- Unfortunately, that's where his advantages end. He is a fucking MORON and is also very clumsy, so don't see him coming up with ANYTHING. Jar Jar- Meesa winner! Intermission All right, the combatants are set, let's settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick- It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Battle Lanky is walking through a burning forest, looking at all of the destroyed trees, when he sees the remains of Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. Suddenly, Jar Jar appears behind him. "Hey yousa! Mesa Fight You!" Lanky then gets into a fighting stance. FIGHT! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcGtBsE6ocI) Lanky begins to fight by slapping Jar Jar into the air, sending the moronic Gungan into the dirt. Jar Jar gets up and pulls out his spear. Lanky throws a few Orange grenades, and Jar Jar, being the idiot that he is, spears them, and they explode in his face. That stunned the Gungan. "Ooh, Mesa dizzy!" Taking his advantage, the worst kong punches Jar Jar in the face. "Why Yousa!" Jar Jar responded with a punch so hard, it sent Jar Jar into a nearby mountain tip, which was just strangely lying there. The force of the punch made several boulders start to break off the tip. Lanky looks up, seeing the boulders, but Jar Jar then fires his blaster, knocking himself down. "Ha, Mesa win..." (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SMgqzgRqH7w) Turns out, the blast sent Lanky into the wall, so he wasn't hit by the boulders. With his orangustand, he speedblitzed Jar Jar, sending him to his feet. He then pulled out his Grape Shooter, firing a huge amount of grapes into Jar Jar's mouth. Jar Jar couldn't fit anymore, so his head exploded. K.O! Results -Lanky violently vibrates. -Jar Jar explodes for no reason. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Boomstick- Wow, that was suprisingly epic! Wiz- While this was a close battle, Lanky won in the end thanks to his speed. Jar Jar couldn't compete with any of his weapons, so Lanky was able to take the win. Boomstick- Jar Jar will be seeing STARS after this! Wiz- The winner, is Lanky Kong.Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Potato28 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Mario vs Star Wars themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016